nickelodeonragsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Kadee Worth
Kadee Worth is one of the protagonists of Rags. She is an international pop star princess and daughter of music mogul Reginald Worth. Kadee is annoyed by having to sing songs written by others and wear clothes people choose for her, as she wants the world to see her true talent. Her love interest is Charlie Prince. Kadee is portrayed by Keke Palmer. About Kadee's a big personality with an even bigger voice. When she's not jet-setting across continents performing as a pop princess, she's perfecting her "image" that's carefully controlled for her by a team of experts under her music mogul dad. But don't be fooled by her shiny lip gloss and exterior -- deep down Kadee wants her true voice to be heard. When a mysterious singer shows up to her costume party in a mask, she must find out who "Rags" is and how to make amazing music with him.http://www.nick.com/shows/rags/characters/kadee.html?navid=showNav History She complains about the tight clothing Irma wants her to wear for her music video for Love You And Hate You. When her father comes to visit her, Kadee asks him why she couldn't perform her own songs, but her dad replies that he got her all the best songwriters money could buy so that she would be protected. She is shown being hugged by Finn Covington before he plants a kiss on her cheek. She meets Charlie Prince when her dog Trumpet runs out of her grasp on his leash while she was walking him, and tackles Charlie. In doing so, Kadee's mail flies out of her hands, so Charlie helps her pick it up and soon finds out she is Kadee Worth from reading an envelope and noticing the surrounding paparazzi. He meets up with her again at Majesty Records, the label she's signed on to, and the place where he was hired as a janitor. Kadee follows Charlie to Bernie's Pawn Shop and they talk about the piano Charlie was saving up to buy. They sing Perfect Harmony and connect over having both lost their mothers at a young age. After reading some lyrics in Kadee's book, he wonders why he never heard that music, and she tells him it wasn't the "Kadee Worth image." He tells her he knew a place where she could sing and they busk in the streets, where Kadee sings Look At Me Now, though she gives the money she earns to a man on the streets. After performing, Kadee, having had fun, invites him to her dad's masquerade party, but after being caught entering The Palace through the men's restroom window, his invitation is found and taken from him by his stepfather, and given to his stepbrothers. At the ball, she is introduced by Nick Cannon and dances with Finn Covington. Also at the party, she unknowingly dances with Charlie when she is left without a dance partner and he fills in the spot. He leaves after the dance, and she follows, wondering aloud about his identity, and he surprises her with a kiss. Kadee meets up with Charlie in Majesty Records and tells him about Rags, someone who left a CD with no contact information, but with the song Someday. Charlie asks her why she wants to find Rags, and she tells him because he was inspiring. Charlie tries to tell her he is Rags, but Kadee doesn't hear him. She asks him if he would help her find Rags, so he wonders how she was going to do it. She tells him they would hold an audition, and, since only she and Charlie had heard the song, whoever sang "Someday" was really Rags. Charlie relents and agrees to help her find the mysterious artist. Trivia *As seen on the bus with her face on it, her new single is called Love You And Hate You. *She has a dog named Trumpet. *She plays the guitar. *As seen in the background while Charlie is skating, she has a perfume called Midnite by Kadee Worth, which has the slogan "Time is of the essence." *It is revealed she has had six number one hits by the MTV interviewer. Gallery To view the gallery for Kadee Worth, click here. References Worth, Kadee Worth, Kadee Worth, Kadee Worth, Kadee Worth, Kadee Worth, Kadee Worth, Kadee